The Beginning
by MR.CHEESY
Summary: Matt and Mello first meet. Enjoy! :3


_Ok. This is it. Hopefully I don't screw it up. This is the story that tells when Matt and Mello first met. I hope I did a good job, cause I know a lot of people have many versions of how they met. This is what first came to my mind so.....it will probably be the worst out of all the stories of how Mello and Matt began but I tried my best. Please forgive me if a few hers or shes slips in. Every time I think of Mello, I forget he's a boy so.....XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mello, Matt, or any other character/object from the manga/anime Death Note._

Mello remembers perfectly when he first ate chocolate. It was his most vivid and lucid memory and it always reminded him of Matt. It happened years ago, they were both 11......

He had been assigned a new roommate because the past one had been adopted by a very rich family. It didn't really matter to Mello because he never really paid attention to the young boy.

Mello was hating his life at that time. Near was always better, always the one who got all the credit. He was the one that everyone believed had the knowledge to become L's successor. It's not that nobody else was clever, but nobody really competed with Near.....except Mello.

Mello hated Near so much. Even though both of them had no idea who L was, they both worked their asses off trying to be as good as L. Nobody that Mello knew had ever met L, but some had. They said he had shaggy black hair, that all he wore was a loose linen white shirt and some jeans. Of course, Mello did not know what to believe. So many people said different things. Nobody dared made fun of him, but lots had strange descriptions of him. Mello one time heard a young girl say that L was gay. Another time he heard a boy a bit older than him say that L once tried to kiss him. Of course, many times it was easy to determine whose theories were true and whose theories were not, but Mello didn't care about what L looked like, or the fact that L might be a fag. All he cared about is beating the fucking white-haired midget, and becoming the successor of the strange man titled L.

That day, the day that Matt first showed his face, Mello had been pouting over a homework had been given to them in hopes of determining their cleverness, and after about four hours of working on it, it had become onerous, but he wouldn't dare let Near be the only one who completed it perfectly.

It was late afternoon when he came. He walked in Mello's room, ignoring him completely, and he set his pack down on the twin bed next to Mello. He wore a shirt with black and white stripes, which made his bright red hair stand out vividly. Over his eyes he wore a pair of brown goggles. His red hair was long, but neatly trimmed, with bangs gliding over his forehead. He was very handsome, average-sized, and he had a fit body. For some unknown reason, Mello felt a hint of jealousy.

As quick as he came in, he walked out, stopping abruptly before the door, to give a last glance of his new room.

Mello hadn't noticed that his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were opened wide. He was in a sort of trance. Mello hoped so much that the boy hadn't seen him like his.

Mello had no idea why, but something about goggle boy made him stand up and follow him. Mello stood up, looked at the green pack goggle boy had left, and walked out.

The halls in Wammy's house were empty. Everybody was probably eating in the cafeterioa. Mello never really had a big appetite. Except for a few crackers or a bag of chips, Mello never ate anything. Mello hated sugar, which made matters worse since everything in Wammy's house from Mello's point of view had sugar.

Mello stepped outside, taking a big gulp of air as he stretched his back. The smell of fresh flowers, trees, and water filled his lungs. Wammy's house had it's beautiful moments.

He walked across the beautiful backyard, admiring for the first time its stunning beauty and pleasant aromas.

There were a few people outside, sitting on the small benches, chatting about what kind of family they would like to get adopted by. Mello passed them, and they didn't even bother to glance his way.

There were also big trees erecting from random places. They stood up slanted, standing across the area. Laying with his back to the tree, was goggle boy. He was leaning against what looked like a willow tree, and was staring at the sky. Mello, almost instintcly, looked up as well. Mello didn't really see the pint of looking up. There was nothing in the sky except for clouds of white floating over the layer of light blue.

Mello wasn't sure whether to approach the boy or let him be but before he could decide, the boy shifted his gaze to Mello. Mello let out a small gasp.

Since Mello saw no choice, he walked towards him.

Mello sat down next to him, and immediately knew why the boy would like this spot so much. The long thick branches of the willow were covered with colorful leaves that gave the most stunning shade over them. The grass underneath them felt soft, almost comfy, and the sound the leaves from the branches made when the soft gentle breeze moved them made such a peaceful noise.....

"It's nice isn't it?" Those were his first words......

"Yeah. It is."

They were both silent for a minute, but of course in awkward moments, to Mello, it seemed like hours.

"I'm Matt by the way. Figured you had to know my name if I'm gonna sleep next to you from now on."

Mello let out a small giggle. His pale skin turned hot pink.

"I'm Mello." He responded.

"Mello huh? Does everybody here have weird names?"

A big grin spread across Mello's face, but he controlled himself enough to not giggle.

Matt stretched out his arms, gave a huge yawn, and put his outstretched hands behind his head. Mello did the same thing, and for a moment, it seemed like nothing else existed except the two of them. The only sound Mello heard, was the sound of Matt's breathing. Mello's breaths came out raspy and forcefully, but Matt's came out smooth and tranquil. They came out Mello......

"Do you want some some chocolate?" he asked, shifting his body to the side so he could reach his pocket. He dug out a chocolate bar still in the crumpled, yet brand new wrapper. Mello, for an unknown reason, did not know what to say.

"I don't sugar." "I feel that sugar is bad for you."

"The hell with that. You should eat what you wanna eat and not give a fuck whether it's good for you or not. Plus, this chocolate is hell of good."

Mello had always resisted eating sugar, but his words were so....assuring....so trustworhy.....even persuading. Mello suddenly trusted this boy completely.

"Here, have at it." he said handing the chocolate to him.

Mello grabbed it, and it made a crunching noise as he did liked the sound. He peeled the corner and unwrapped it, revealing a dark brown chocolate bar. Mello hesistated as he brought the treat to his mouth, but decided it was now or never.

His teeth bit the bar, snapping of a small corner.

The sweet sugary chocolate tasted so good in his mouth as it melted on his tongue. He bit another piece off, this time chewing it. Every chew was more and more tasty.

"So I'm guessing you liked it?"

To Mello's surprise, he realized he had completely forgotten about Matt, but as soon as he saw him a gentle smile came across Mello's face.

"I loved it. Thanks so much Matt."

Mello bit off another piece, this time remembering Matt.

Before long, he finished his chocolate, and with every bite that was left, he still wondered why anybody would want to look at the sky, but he didn't really care. Nothing else mattered right now. It was just him and Matt......


End file.
